Esteinn
by Fifty Foot Ant
Summary: Esteinns, an enigmatic race of humans which were said to be comprised of the most powerful magic-users on Azeroth. Ethan Luke Firegaze was a descendant of this race of humans. Born from a family of mages, the peacefulness of his life is now in jeopardy because of the impending invasion of the legion. Will he be able to protect what's most important to him?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright, here we go! New story, fresh new everything. Sorry for all those discontinued stories, this one would definitely be finished. This one, compared to the others is more thought out. I've been thinking about this idea for a while now, and heck yeah am I excited. Well, without further ado or however you spell that, let us begin with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _ **Somewhere in Stormwind, years after the last invasion of the Legion...**_

"Come on! Come on!" The father cheered as he held his wife's hand tightly.

They were in the middle of delivery. It was a very memorable moment for both of them. Their very first baby.

"Come on Jac!" The father continued.

Two high elves were with them, both of which were women. One was holding the baby's head and the other was casting a sort of spell, her hand emanating a golden glow which hovered above the woman's stomach as she lied in a bed. They were in a room, brightly lit with torches with white magical flames that do not give off heat but still emit light.

"Almost there." The high elf ushered.

After minutes of cheering, grunting, ushering and a few yells, the baby finally came out of the woman's womb. Silence fell over the room, except for the newborn's cries.

"What should we name him Trev?" Jac asked as she held her child in her arms, a worn but happy look on her face.

"Luke... Ethan Luke." The man replied, a loving gaze on his face as he looked on to his child.

"Ethan Luke..." Jac repeated, a smile forming on her lips. "Ethan Luke Firegaze."

"Welcome to this world." Trev said.

* * *

Everything went normal for both parents, the child was pretty smart, everything was peaceful. With the Burning Legion pushed back, Kil'Jaeden heavily injured, there was only so few dangers that a citizen of Azeroth may face.

 _Months later..._

"Trev..." Jac muttered.

Trev merely groaned in response and shifted on the bed.

"Trevor!" Jac nearly yelled. Trev sat up on the bed and looked around wildly.

"Wha-what!? What's happening!?" Trevor exclaimed.

Jac shushed him. "The baby's crying. Check on him and put him back to sleep please?"

Trev looked at Jac who just turned away from him and waved him off. He sighed and stood up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to blink away some of the sleepiness as he walked groggily towards the baby's room, which had the lights off. He slowly opened the door and reached for the switch and turned the lights on. As the room lit up, everything seemed normal - at first. The same green wallpaper, the crib, the cabinet on the left corner, a floating toy and-

A floating toy.

One of the baby's toys, a green truck, was floating in the air. The baby was sitting up and was crying.

A flash of panic went across Trevor's face. 'Whoah, whoah whoah! What should I do what should I do what should I do!?'

He ran to the crib and starting shushing the baby. The baby cried even harder, which caused more toys and other light things float in the air. He took Luke in his arms and tried to shush him again.

Finally getting frustrated (and a bit panicked at that), he conjured a sleeping spell and cast it on Luke.

Immediate silence followed.

The sound of footsteps came, and Jac appeared in the doorway. "Trev?" Jac called.

Trev turned to look to look at Jac to find her face drained of color.

She pointed at the floating toys which fell to the ground at the same time. "Wh-what? Was that...?"

"Yes hon." Trev replied, looking down at Luke, a worried look clear on his face. "That was the Esteinn's Gift."

"What should we do?" Jac asked, worry clear in her tone. "And did you just cast a sleeping spell on him!? I got kinda worried with the sudden silence of the baby, and now this? What were you thinking Trevor? You know that that's dangerous! Infants don't have as much natural magical resistance as adults do!"

"Calm down Jac. I know that. It was a weak spell, it wouldn't do any permanent damage to him." Trevor explained. He glanced at the now-sleeping baby and then looked at Jac straight in the eye. "We have to seal it away."

Jac simply shook her head. Trevor let out a breath and continued. "Look Jacqueline, it's for the best. You know what happens to those who are found to have this gift. Even as others think that such a thing is a myth, I wouldn't be surprised if they do the same thing they did in the past. Add the fact that if Luke has this gift, he surely would not have a normal childhood. We must have it sealed until he learns to control it."

After moments of uncertainty, Jac finally nodded.

Trevor sighed to himself and hugged Jac.

"Take him, i'll create a portal to Dalaran." Trevor said, preparing the spell. The portal shimmered right in front of Trevor, and together they stepped through.

They arrived right in front of one of the many tall towers which housed mages and citizens of Dalaran. When they stepped through, they were greeted by wizards who were more than surprised by their unannounced arrival.

"I'm sorry for arriving unannounced. We must see Master Seb quickly!" Trev stated. The mages soon recognized them and nodded. Jac gave them a silent thank you before following Trev towards Seb's chambers.

They quickly knocked on the door, which opened soon after, revealing a very sleepy Seb in a nightgown.

"Master Sebastian!" Trev greeted. Jac bowed.

"Huh...? Trevor? Jacqueline?" Sebastian asked. He blinked several times, as if verifying if he wasn't dreaming. He was in his early thirties, but even at such an age, he's a master at the arts of magic, most specifically, at the sealing parts. He was also a teacher at Dalaran, teaching sealing magic, he had long messy hair, dark brown eyes, was very tall and with tanned skin.

"Pardon the intrusion! But we need your help!" Jac pleaded.

"What?" Seb asked. With the look of panic and worry clear on their faces and the tones of their voices, he just nodded. "Come in."

"Thank you."

They all rushed inside the mage's chamber, which was a pretty simple one. A bed in the corner of the room, bookshelves on the walls, a violet carpet on the floor, a table on one side of the room, with four chairs surrounding it, several of barrels sat on the corner, with a lamp on top of them. The room was lit by torches, with the same flames on the hospital.

"Now then, what is it that you need of me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Our son, Luke-" Trevor started. Motioning to his son, who was cradled in his mothers hand. "He has the gift. The Esteinn's gift. But his... is far more powerful than anyone else before him. And I am scared that he might not be able to control it." He explained.

Sebastian tied his hair to a ponytail. "I see where this is going. You want me to seal it away. Correct?"

"Yes, Master Seb."

"You do know what might happen if I do that." He said, a serious look on his face. "The body will... in a sense, reel because a part of it was taken away. The magic, the gift is already a part of him. But seeing that he's still pretty young, i'm willing to bet that it wouldn't have much of an effect as the gift is still new to the body." Seb told them.

"No drastic effects?" Jac asked.

"Most likely, yes." The man responded. "But due to the fact that the gift would be sealed away, the body wouldn't recognize the gift as it's own and would soon forget it was ever a part of it. Therefore, should the seal get dispelled, or gets broken in some way, the body may react in a certain way. In a way that nobody would like."

"So... he would die." Trev concluded.

"Yes." The mage answered. "But thankfully. I have a solution for that." He said. The couple's faces brightened at the mention of the solution. "I have a special seal for such cases. I would seal the gift away, but I will leave a _hole_ in the seal, allowing some of the Esteinn's gift to seep through. Therefore, the body would recognize the power to be it's own since it continually flows within it. Not only that, it would ensure that the seal wouldn't break prematurely as the power grows stronger. The hole allows the power to leak, removing the risk of the seal being overpowered from within. In time, the seal would weaken, and in nine years, only half of it would remain. That half is permanent, but can be dispelled."

The silence of the couple caused the master to sigh. "Okay. Think of it as a dam of sorts. The seal is a dam, which has one floodgate constantly open. The water is the Eisteinn's gift. To keep a steady stream going, the floodgate was constantly open. In time, the gift grows stronger, more water, and the seal weakens, opening more floodgates until all of the floodgates are open. At this point, the water nearly freely flows except that half of it is blocked by the dam walls. Dispelling the seal means that the dam will be destroyed completely, allowing the water to flow freely. In reality, it would free all the power, granting access to the full potential of the Esteinn's gift."

The two looked deep in thought before nodding at each other. "Do it, Master Sebastian." They said in unison.

"You owe me one Trevvy." Seb said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Nah." Trevor replied. "We can actually call it quits now from the time I saved your ass from that demon."

He chuckled and started the spell. "If you're gonna change your mind, do it now before I cast the spell." He told them. When both shook their heads, he nodded at Jacqueline. "Trevor, grab that table and put it right in the middle of the room, Jacqueline, put Luke on the table."

The couple followed Seb's instructions. When Luke was on the table, Sebastian stood in front of him and muttered incantations. His eyes glowed a bright blue hue, as he looked at Luke carefully. After a moment of just staring at the child, he raised his right hand, index finger pointed towards Luke's stomach, while still muttering incantations. A thread of blue energy came out of the tip of his finger, slowly inching towards the stomach. When it finally made contact, the thread traveled in a circular pattern, creating a blue circle which was followed by several arcane letters all over it. The thread ran out precisely as it wrote the last letter.

Seb gestured for the couple to approach. "Put blood on your thumb." He told them as he bit his thumb. Two arcane threads came out again, which attached their thumbs together. Seb put his thumb on Luke's stomach, followed by the two. The seal glowed brightly for a moment. When it faded, it revealed the full seal, with a white cloud inside. Sebastian muttered a final incantation, which removed a very small part of the circle. The cloud slowly seeped through the seal and spread throughout Luke's body. "The seal is finished."

"What was the blood on the thumb for Sebastian?" Trevor asked, wiping the blood with his robe.

"It means that the seal can only be dispelled if all three of us agree for it to be dispelled. It can be dispelled in the same manner we did to finish the seal, by putting our thumbs to their previous positions." Sebastian replied, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Well, if that is all Trevor, it's now my turn to ask you a favor."

* * *

 ** _Six years later..._**

"Father!" Luke shouted.

"Yes son?" Trevor asked, wiping the water off of his face with a towel.

"Can I play outside?" He asked, donning puppy eyes. Luke was wearing a simple green shirt, with blue shorts.

Trevor smiled and approached the kid. He ruffled his son's hair, then knelt in front of him. "Go ahead son." He told him.

"Yay!" Luke cheered. He started running towards the door.

"Just be careful alright?" Trevor called.

"I will!" Luke shouted as he ran outside.

"Kids." Trev muttered, chuckling as he draped the towel over one of the chairs.

Luke went outside and approached a group of kids who seemed to be preparing for a game.

"Can I join your game?" Luke asked, in a rather shy manner.

"Umm... No. Who are you anyway?" The kid asked, looking at him. The kid had blonde hair, light skin, thin lips, black eyes and wore a simple white-striped blue shirt with black pants.

Luke was taken aback by the kid's response. "Umm... I'm Luke." Luke said, visibly hurt.

"I was just kidding." The kid said, laughing and putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. When he stopped laughing, he offered a hand to him. "I'm Marcus. Nice to meet you."

Luke shook his hand, uncertain of how he should react.

"Come. I'll introduce you to the others."

The duo walked towards Marcus' group.

"Hey guys. Luke will be joining us." Marcus announced. Everyone in the group looked to be around Nate's age.

They all eagerly introduced themselves. Letto, Nick, Lex, Casey Selene, Tom, Teyah.

Letto was a kid with red hair, and reddish eyes, which gave him quite an intimidating look. Nick has dark brown hair, which was slicked back, he had bright blue eyes and to top it all off, he has a very handsome face. Very mature looking for his age. Lex also had brown hair, but he had it in a ponytail. He has thick eyebrows and thin lips. Tom had a longer hair than Lex, and his was black. It ran down to his butt, and it was a bit curly. He has a defined nose, a mole right next to his eye, with thick eyebrows and long eyelashes. Teyah has her bright, flaming red hair in a high ponytail, with light skin, brown eyes, long eyelashes, thin eyebrows, sharp nose, and also had thin lips. Amy has a long, beautiful blonde hair with emerald eyes, red lips, fair skin, and a pretty face. Luke found himself staring at Casey Selene, captured in her young beauty, before Marcus tapped his shoulder, snapping his attention away from her.

"So, here's the game we're playing." Marcus started. He pointed at a large square with a three lines running horizontally, and a line running vertically through the three. "That is where we'll be playing."

"Huh?" Luke asked, completely lost.

"You probably never played it before." Marcus started pacing around. "It's called Prisoners and Guards. You play in a teams of four. Let's say you are one of the prisoners. You gotta pass through the guards, which will be stationed at the lines. They can only move through their assigned lines and can't step out of them. You gotta pass through them without getting caught. Getting caught means being touched in any part of your body by hand. Should one be able to pass through all three horizontal lines, that guy should go back throught those three lines again, and then you prisoners win. They can play as the prisoners again, and it gives them an escape. You can use an escape to be able to play as prisoners again. Anyways, the guards' objective is to catch one of the prisoners, and only one is needed for them to win. Once all escapes are used, it's the prisoners' turn to play as guards, and the guards to play as prisoners. And so on." Marcus explained. "Questions?"

"Nah. I think I get it. Which team will I be playing?" Luke asked.

"On mine. Prisoners." Marcus stated, grinning.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Luke cheered.

And so the eight played.

 _Later that noon..._

"Luke! Time to eat!" Jac called.

Luke turned to find Jac waving at him from a distance.

He looked at his newest friends and smiled at them. "Thanks! I enjoyed it!" He took one last look at Casey, who was looking down shyly.

And so Luke ran to his mother, who was smiling all the time. "You're so sweaty." Jac commented, wiping his sweat with a towel she brought along. Luke turned back and waved goodbye at his friends.

"Can I play again sometime?" Luke asked, bouncing on his steps as they made their way back to their home.

"Of course, you can play again sometime." Jac replied, wiping sweat on his forehead.

"Really!?" He asked eagerly.

"Really." Jac replied, ruffling Luke's hair.

When they went inside the house, they found Trevor preparing the table. Upon noticing their return, he waved at them and motioned for them to sit.

Once they all did, he gave them all some meat, and rice on their plates. "How did it go Luke?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh! It was very fun father! I met new people! Marcus is really nice. And Letto, Nick, Lex, Teyah, Tom and Casey. Oh and, Casey is really beautiful too." Luke said. Jac and Trevor looked at each other and laughed. He proceeded to describe the details of the game he just played.

 _Afternoon..._

Luke ended up sleeping after eating. Jac had to tend to something, leaving Trevor to watch over their son.

Deciding to take the opportunity to check his seal, he ran a finger vertically on his son's stomach. Soon enough, the seal showed up, inside the seal is a blurry white cloud which occupies almost every space on the seal. A part of it was gone, allowing some of the cloud to seep through it. It was seeping through steadily in what can be described as like steam through a hole in a gas pipe, except that this flowed much slower and without the loud and annoying noise.

After a few moments, the seal and the cloud disappeared.

 _'In fourteen years, half of it would be gone. And before that year comes, I would make sure that Luke can fully control his power.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's it for this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

 **Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think.**


	2. Bracelets

**A/N:**

 **And so we're back again for another chapter! Things are gonna speed up from here, so if you thought that chapter one was boring... be glad, because this one has some great action on it. Revelations and stuff like that y'know? Get ready readers.**

 **Notice: I changed Amy's name to Casey Selene. Kinda forgot to edit it in the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Bracelets**

And so, things went normally for the Firegaze family. As much as possible, Trevor and Jacqueline gave Ethan Luke as much freedom as he can have even with his gift. Be that as it may, Luke was always being watched by his father. When he gets into a fight, his father was suddenly there to break it off. A little scuffle and in the blink of an eye, his father appears.

Luke had every right to call his father over-protective.

His father's over-protectiveness is justified, really. The Esteinn's gift is hidden within his body. Not exactly hidden, but more like sealed. Luke is a walking bomb. Should he accidentally set off his power, he will become a danger to himself and anyone around him. Even as his parents did everything so he'd have a normal childhood, there were restrictions. Jacqueline always told Luke that he should always be patient - never to lose his temper, keep his cool and stuff like that. Needless to say, Luke respected her wishes and followed her advice.

However, there are times when Luke would notice Trevor's presence, and it annoyed him. Every time he did, Luke would pretend that he didn't notice, and of course there are times when he'd tell his father when he comes home that he saw him, and would often ask why he did it.

Trevor always responded that it was just a mere coincidence, or he was just watching him - saying that he didn't want to miss his son's childhood.

Basically, he would give half-assed reasons and explanations to Luke.

As years passed, Luke became close friends with the kids he played with, especially with Casey. So much so that their parents themselves became close to each other, and before long, Trevor and Jacqueline were close friends with Philippe and Judy Cliffinson. Philippe is a Marshall of Stormwind, and Judy is a retired wizard. Philippe's appearance is almost your typical knight, except that he has a full beard instead of a moustache, short and messy hair, tall, muscular, a scar on his cheek. He's that kind of guy. Judy has black long hair, usually kept in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, a beautiful face and she was pretty thin.

For almost fifteen years, everything was normal for Luke. Everything went as they did. But everything changed on Luke's fifteenth birthday.

* * *

 _22nd of August..._

"Happy Birthday Ethan." Casey greeted, a bright smile on her face. She wore a plain navy-blue dress which ran down to her knees. She also wore a silver necklace with a diamond-shaped pendant which had a silver outline and was blue in the middle, a small sling-bag and stilletos, all of which which was the same color as her dress. Her beautiful blonde hair flowed down her back, and her pale blue eyes and her fair skin almost gave off a glow.

She clearly dressed up for the day.

"Thanks Casey!" He replied, giving her a hug. Casey recoiled a bit, but quickly recovered and hugged him back. As he pulled away, Casey was blushing a little and was looking down.

"Luke?" Jac called from the kitchen.

"Coming mom." He called back. "I'll be right back Casey." He told her with a smile. Casey let out a breath. Ethan had her flustered after all.

He went out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Casey sat on one of the several seats available along with a few more of Ethan's visitors for the day. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, they clearly did not go alone. Unlike her. Marcus and the others probably went earlier today. To busy herself, she took out a small red box from her bag and opened it. It contained a silver chain bracelet with a "Ethan" engraved into the silver plate on the middle of the chain. She smiled to herself and put it back on her bag. This particular gift was one she saved for months. She took some part time jobs as assistants in random stores, assistant librarians or whatever she could find. It wasn't close to cheap after all, it's a silver necklace, and add the engraving part. She looked around and sighed a contented sigh. The Firegaze's house always seemed inviting. The fireplace that gave off a comforting heat and provided necessary ambiance for any occasion. Several pictures were on top of the fireplace, mostly of Ethan and some of his parents. The torches which were precisely where they're supposed to be, a family portrait which occupied a space in the wall, showing a very satisfied and happy family. A very young Ethan was carried by his father, who had a big smile. Ethan was pinching his father's cheek as he grinned, while Jac made a "peace" sign with her hand.

Casey got so lost in her thoughts that when Ethan came back and called her, she almost jumped.

Ethan had a big smile on his face and was holding up his arm. "Look what my mom gave me Casey!"

It was then that Casey noticed a very expensive looking bracelet. It was a chain bracelet with sapphire gems engraved on some parts of it. A particularly larger one was on the middle of it. Her face fell upon seeing the bracelet. Several thoughts ran through her mind, but the most dominant one just happened to be the worst one.

She ran out of the house much to everyone's surprise. The room fell silent, everyone's eyes were glued to the door where she ran out of.

Ethan quickly ran after her and found her running towards the forest. "No! Casey!" He shouted. She didn't listen and kept running. He ran faster, as fast as his feet could take him, and continued to chase after her, but she soon disappeared from sight.

He was deep inside the forest now. Sunlight shone through the spaces between the leaves. A cool breeze blew, making him shudder. He leaned on a tree, pausing to catch his breath. He looked up at the sky, or what was visible through the thick tree branches and leaves. It was turning orange.

Nightfall is coming.

 _'I gotta speed up my search before it gets dark! For all I know, she might be already be lost, alone, in the dark.' He thought to himself._

He shook the thoughts out of his mind and started walking, every once in a while calling Casey's name over and over, his eyes darting at whatever noise he heard, at whatever thing that looked out of place and might hold a clue to his friend's whereabouts.

He then saw something which gleamed on the ground. Rushing to see what it was, he ran and picked it up.

It was a necklace. A silver one with a diamond-shaped pendant which is blue in the middle.

Casey's necklace.

But something was out of place on the necklace. It had red splotches on the pendant along with the chain.

Blood.

He frantically looked around for any sign of her and strained his ears for any noise that might indicate her location.

 _'There! More blood!'_ He exclaimed in his mind. On the ground was a more drops of blood, along with snapped twigs, crushed leaves and boot prints.

He followed the blood until he came upon a camp. He let out a quite unmanly whimper when he caught site of the camp.

The camp was full of bandits. Which can only mean one thing.

Casey was kidnapped.

Shaking off the fear and panic building up inside of him, he cursed to himself. There was no way he can just sneak in and get her out, he needed to get help. But that was not an option. Who knows what those bandits would do to her? He might not arrive in time to save her from whatever terrible things those outlaws had in mind. And not to mention he was completely lost. He had no idea how to get back on town. He observed the camp for a while as he formulated the best plan he could. By observation, he saw that there are at least three tents which can probably house four to six people. These tents surrounded the campfire which was being poked by one of the bandits with a long twig.

He could set one of the tents on fire then take Casey from them as they are distracted, but surely, it could go wrong, and he'd have a fight in his hands. A fight which he had no chance of winning because he had absolutely no combat experience and that he was completely outnumbered.

He cursed to himself as he could only look at the camp in despair.

He suddenly felt a vibration on his right arm. The large blue sapphire was giving off a faint glow. He stroked the gem in wonder, momentarily distracting him from what was happening. He shook his head. 'I can't be distracted by something when someone's life is at stake!'

Rage overtook his senses as he saw Casey being dragged out of one of the tents by hair, and was kicking and screaming. One of the bandits started tearing at her dress, which only made her scream more.

And without second thought and better judgement, he did the first thing that came in his mind.

"Stop!" He shouted. The bandits all looked at him, surprised. He was surprised as they were, but now that he did what he did, there was no way he could back down now. In whatever way possible, he was gonna get her out of the camp. Mustering up the courage, he shouted as intimidatingly as he could. "Let her go if you don't want to get hurt!"

The bandits simply laughed at him and approached him imposingly.

"What're ya gonna do kid? Throw pebbles at us?" One of them said. The bandits all laughed.

More anger. "Let. Her. Go." Ethan repeated, rage clear in his voice. His hand began to glow, faintly at first, until it was like a light bulb, his eyes also emitted the same glow.

The bandits all were surprised, the bandits closer to him took a step back and Casey could only stare at Ethan. One of the bandits looked at his cowering allies and yelled, "What are you cowering for you fools!? Kill the kid!"

The one closest to him drew his axe and brought it down on Ethan. Amy gasped in horror, but her expression changed to disbelief.

The axe was stopped in mid-arc, a faint glow stopped it in mid-air. Rocks, leaves and dirt floated around them at the same time.

"What!?" The bandit asked in disbelief. Everyone could only watch as the axe started to lift itself high up in the air. The bandit let go of it quickly when he realized he couldn't stop it from floating.

In one stroke of his hand, the axe fell on the bandit's face, killing him.

Now, the bandits were beyond happy. "Kill the kid!" One shouted. They all charged at the the kid. An arrow was fired, hitting his shoulder.

The attack snapped him out of his trance.

Confused, he could only stare in horror at the bandits.

 _'Crap. Looks like this is it.'_ He thought to himself as the bandits ran towards him, weapons raised. Everything went in slow motion. He heard the muffled shouts of Casey. One of the bandits got in range and was swinging his axe, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack.

But it never came.

Instead, there was the sound of something like a spear piercing armor and the gurgling sound of someone drowning.

Slowly, Luke opened his eyes and saw the bandit attacking him had a large ice spike lodged on his throat, piercing all the way through. He coughed up blood and fell back, dead.

The bandits stopped in their tracks as more ice spikes as large as Ethan pierced the ground in front of him.

A man in a hooded cloak blinked in front of Ethan as the spikes shattered in a brilliant shower of glittering ice crystals. He put his hand up and released a stream of flame. The bandits scattered and retreated.

A woman in a cloak soon arrived. "You always know how to make an entrance." She smirked.

Ethan was frozen in his place. He suddenly started breathing heavily, and lost consciousness. The woman quickly caught him before he fell on the ground.

"Take care of Ethan. I'll raze this encampment to the ground." He commanded, a chilling fury in his tone as bright flames burst forth from his hands, aimed at the bandits. His hood fell from his face, revealing a familiar bearded man with brown hair. It was Trevor.

The flames released gusts of wind which blew back the woman's hood. A long blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a beautiful face. Jacqueline.

Jac nodded and without a word, blinked out of sight, taking their son with her.

Trevor quickly gathered details of the enemies. _'Let's see, twelve bandits, Casey's there with one of the bandits. Three tents, surrounding the campfire, four of them have axes, probably has daggers somewhere hidden in their armor, two had crossbows, two with swords and shields, two with two-handed swords, one with a spear and a shield and finally, one with a dagger. The one holding Casey wielded a two handed sword. I'd wager those weapons are poisoned, especially the daggers. All of them are right in front of me.'_

"Attack!" The bandit with a dagger shouted.

 _'And that's most likely their leader.'_ He deduced. He dodged a arrow aimed for his head and quickly engaged the nearest bandit. He crouched as the bandit swung his axe horizontally, then delivered a powerful uppercut, which gave off a crack, and sent the guy off his feet. He then jumped back then launched himself towards the next one, hitting him in the face with a straight, which let off an explosion of flame right in his fist, sending the man flying towards the tents, tearing through it and lighting it on fire. He shot an arcane bolt at an arrow with fearsome precision. And then reappeared behind the archer, killing him by twisting his neck. More arcane bolts were fired from his palm, hitting three on the chest, knocking them back and one in the head, instantly killing him.

"Die!" One of the guys with the axe shouted defiantly, but he was quickly killed with a firebolt in close-quarters.

In short, the bandits were clearly unprepared for an attack. Especially one from a powerful mage.

Trevor summoned his magic, wreaked havoc. Some engaged him in close-quarters but were defeated quickly. The man's hand-to-hand combat skills were something else and combined with magic? The bandits stood no chance.

But of course, the bandits never fight fairly. One of them took Casey by hair and pointed a knife to her throat.

Trevor sighed to himself and stopped his assault. The remaining bandits surrounded him, poised to attack on command. Trev looked around. _'Five bandits around me, not counting the hostage taker.'_ He thought to himself.

"Get down on the ground or i'll cut her throat out!" The bandit yelled, pressing the knife harder on Casey's throat.

"Fine fine." Trevor said complyingly, surprising the bandits. He got down on both knees. Just as the bandits took took a step forward to capture him, he disappeared, reappeared behind the hostage-taker with a thin but long, sharp ice spike on his right hand, which he used to stab the man at the back of his neck. The man let off a gasp of surprise and let go of Casey, who quickly took the opportunity to get out of the man's grasp. She quickly got behind Trevor, who put an arm protectively over her, while the bandits regrouped and started retreating farther into the woods.

"You alright?" Trevor asked, kneeling down on Casey, who was on the ground. She silently nodded. Trevor smiled then stood up and faced the bandits. He raised his hand, palm open and as soon as he did, a barrage of sharp ice spikes came out of his hand, and impaled all before him, killing all five. "And that makes it twelve." He concluded. He nodded to himself, satisfied and removed the ropes that tied Casey's arms and legs. Once they were off, Trevor helped her up and they made their way back to town.

"Mr. Firegaze?" Casey asked as they made their way back. Nightfall was fast approaching, and it was dark enough that Trevor had to make a flame for them to be able to see clearly.

"Please call me Trevor. Or Trev." He told her, keeping his gaze at the path in front of them.

"Mr. Trevor." She cleared her throat. "Thanks for saving me - us."

"Don't mention it." Trev answered simply, his gaze still looking ahead.

"And..." Casey started, looking up at Trev. "What was that... magic that Ethan used? Was he even able to use magic in the first place?"

Trev stopped in his tracks and finally, looked at Casey. He looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder, all the while maintaining the flame on his right hand. "Magic huh? What do you say we discuss the matter when Ethan comes to?" He asked with a smile. Casey nodded slowly. Trevor patted her shoulder and continued walking back to town.

When they arrived, there was basically a gathering in front of their house. Jac stood in front of the door and was explaining what happened to their neighbors. Ethan was probably still asleep inside the house.

As they approached, the people quickly took notice of them, and spread out, allowing them a clear passage to their home. Two people followed them inside, which Trevor recognized as Casey's parents.

"Sit over there Casey. Jac will tend to your wounds in a moment." Trev said, motioning for her to get in. He then turned to Amy's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Cliffinson, please make yourselves comfortable. Rest assured that me and my wife will take care of your child's injuries." He told them.

Casey propped herself up on the chair and patiently waited. _'Everything's my fault.'_ She thought to herself. _'I was so stupid.'_ She opened her hand, revealing the red box which contained her gift to Ethan. Even through all that chaos, she was able to keep the box safe and in one piece.

"Hey Casey." Jac greeted. Her soothing voice calmed her down, if only for a bit. "What is that you're holding?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Umm. Nothing!" Casey quickly replied, putting her hand behind her in an attempt to hide the box.

"Let me see it." Jac approached her and held out her hand. Casey sighed in defeat and gave her the box. Jac opened it gingerly and gasped in amazement. "It's beautiful."

"Umm..." Casey tried to form words, but all that came out was, "thank you."

"This was your gift to Ethan huh." Jac stated. She put the box on a nearby table and looked at her again. "Now, let me see those wounds." She asked. Casey complied, showing her the injuries she got from the bandits.

As Jac did her work, Trevor in the meantime started checking Ethan's seal. _'It was disappearing little by little as Seb said. It's been fifteen years after all. More than a fraction of it was gone. In five years, half of it would be gone. And before the year that the half is gone, Ethan's gotta know how to control his powers.'_

Ethan suddenly stirred, then awoke slowly.

Dazed, confused and maybe a bit panicky, he started yelling Casey's name.

"Calm down Ethan. She's okay." Trevor said calmly. This was a side of Trevor that was very rarely seen - a calm face, a soothing voice, and combined with a reassuring voice. The usual Trevor is playful, laid-back and funny, even with that intimidating look he always has going, when he goes to his "comforting mode", he's just... comforting. "Now... Take deep breaths. Go on." He himself took deep breaths, and motioned for him to follow suit.

After taking a few breaths, Ethan finally asked his father, "where is she?"

"Ah. She is in the living room, and is being tended by your mother. We arrived just a few moments after you two did. I think." He paused and scratched his beard. "Well. Not that you'll know." He stood up and offered him a hand.

"I think I can manage by myself." He replied. Trev gave him a smile and took a step back, allowing him some room. Ethan shakily stood up and took a few shaky steps.

 _'The sudden use of his power caused his body to undergo a bit of stress. His body is most likely still in shock from the the sudden release of the gift and what's happened. That much is obvious from the difficulty he's having in doing basic motor movements...'_ Trevor noted.

"Let's go to the living room then." The father said.

When they arrived, relief washed over the two females when they saw Ethan up and walking, albeit shakily. Jacqueline stood up to greet his son, but not before giving Casey a wink and a reassuring smile. This earned a raise of an eyebrow from Trevor, but was mostly unnoticed by Ethan as he was mostly focused on standing straight. He was grabbing whatever hold he can to support himself.

"Let's clear things up, shall we?" Trevor announced. Awkward silence followed his statement as Casey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Nobody, as it may seem, wanted to be the first to say anything.

Sighing in frustration, Jac went and stood next to Casey, and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "First things first. I think someone here wanted to give you something before all this happened."

Casey looked uncertain for a moment before she mustered up the courage to actually say it. "Umm... This might just be the worst time to give you this... Buthereitisanyway." Amy blurted out quickly, the last part becoming almost like a single word in her rush to say them. She took the box from the table near her, which both Trevor and Ethan didn't notice up until now and handed it to Ethan

He looked uncertain and pointed a finger to himself then to Casey, as if to say, 'for me, from you?'

Casey simply nodded, her cheeks heating up.

Ethan smiled. "Thanks." He slowly opened the box, which revealed the bracelet with his name engraved on it.

Silence.

"Umm... Say something." Casey suddenly said, her eyes watering. "Please."

"I..." Ethan looked at Casey in the eyes. "I love it." He said. He walked towards her and threw his arms around her.

At this point, Casey couldn't contain herself and started crying as she held Ethan in her hands tightly.

"I-I thought that... you wouldn't like it." She said between her sobs.

"It's beautiful." Ethan replied, pulling away. But even as he did, he kept both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I mean... c-compared to the one your mother... gave you... Th-this-"

"Shh..." Ethan said, wiping away her tears. Someone cleared his throat loudly, causing Ethan to pause and look at who did it.

Casey's father.

 _'I didn't see them there.'_ Ethan said to himself, startled. He was unsure of what to say, so he just stood there in silence.

"So, let us clear things up. Start from the start." Casey's father started.

Dead silence.

"It was because of me." Casey said suddenly. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"Casey what-"

"It's okay father." Casey assured. "That box is a present for Ethan from me." She paused and took a pretty shaky breath. "I was gonna give it to him, and-" she suddenly stopped. A look of uncertainty flashed in her eyes for a second before disappearing almost as quick as it appeared. "But I had second thoughts of giving it because his mother already gave him an expensive bracelet. I wasn't thinking rationally, and I just... ran." She explained. She accidentally made eye-contact with Luke, and suddenly, she couldn't look at him straight in the eye.

 _'Oh Casey...'_ Ethan thought.

"After that?" Her mother asked.

"I ran into the woods. I didn't care. I just ran." She replied. She paused for a second, as if trying to recall what just happened. Although it was more of a trying not to recall the memory. "It was too late when I realized that I was lost. And before I knew it, a bandit found me, took me to their camp, and tried to..." Her hands formed fists, and they shook in her anger and fear.

"I see." Philippe said simply. A look of rage was evident in his eyes, but he remained calm. Everything about the man at the moment shouted _"I'm gonna kill you if you even hurt my daughter in the slightest."_

"I followed her into the woods. But I lost her." Ethan continued. He glanced at Casey. "But then I saw her necklace, and a blood trail which led to the bandit camp." He looked at the bracelet his mother gave him then held it up for everyone to see. "This bracelet started glowing as I watched the camp from afar. After moments of deciding whether to get help or try to sneak and get Amy out, I decided for the latter. I was lost too after all." He paused, and looked at everyone's expressions before continuing. "Then I saw Casey get dragged out of one of the tents by hair. She was kicking and screaming. I was overcome with rage. And..." Ethan suddenly stopped talking.

"And... what?" Casey's father asked.

"I can't remember." Luke replied, a confused look on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ah shit dawg. Hahahaha. That was a long one man. That right there was great stuff. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Crazy.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	3. Esteinn's Gift

**Author's Note:**

 **Ah, here we go. Next chapter. To that person who followed and added this story to their favorites, thank you. People like you motivate me. (In case you're wondering why I didn't exactly say your name, well it's just weird for me. Although I would most certainly reply to reviews, in which case I would actually say the person's name, I wouldn't say someone's name because they follow/favorite this story, it's weird, and just not really something someone should do I guess?)**

 **Anyways. The last chapter ended with the fact that Ethan Luke can't remember a thing on what happened in the forest, and we closed the chapter with an angry Philippe. So, in this chapter, finally, the true nature of the Esteinn's gift is revealed. Excited? Same here. So, let's go!**

 **Another thing, if you see a character's name in bold and italic and at the start of a part of a story, it means that it is written in that person's POV (Point of View).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Esteinn's Gift**

 _ **Trevor**_

"I can't remember." Luke said with a confused look on his face. My attention quickly became focused on Luke. He had a panicked look on his face, and he was looking at me like I had the answer.

I guess that's what i'd get for being overprotective and always giving half-assed explanations why.

"What do you mean you can't remember? That's ridiculous! It just happened moments ago!" Amy's father almost yelled. Even though Philippe is most certainly one of the most disciplined men I have met and was always the one to keep his cool, he was certainly not bothering to hide his outrage this time.

"Please calm down. I'm sure-" I started but I was quickly interrupted by Casey.

"I remember what happened." Casey suddenly spoke. Everyone's attention was now back on her. "Ethan bravely came out of his hiding place and yelled at the bandits to stop. He killed one of the bandits."

"He killed one..." Philippe repeated. "How?"

I stopped myself from saying a _nice_ word in front of everyone.

"Magic." Casey answered. At this, Luke's eyes widened along with Amy's parents. I gave off a sigh. I quickly stole a glance at Jac, who (of course), maintained a straight face. "He made the bandit's axe float in the air, then violently fall at his face."

"Wha... what?" Ethan said in disbelief. "Th-that's just - I don't know any type of magic!"

"We'll discuss that later." Trevor suddenly said. "Do continue Casey."

"After that, one of the bandits fired an arrow which hit Ethan in his shoulder. It seemed to snap him out of focus as he wasn't able to defend himself anymore."

"And that's when we came." I announced. "By that bracelet, we were able to see where you were. The moment it glowed, it showed us where you were by creating a magical signal which only us, your parents would be able to sense. Jac took Ethan away, while I took care of all the bandits and brought Amy back." He finished.

"A single man taking down a whole encampment of bandits?" The father asked. Based on the look on his face, he didn't exactly believe what I said.

"I wouldn't blame you for not believing me Philippe. But I am sure you'd believe it if your own daughter confirmed it." I said, looking at Casey intently.

Philippe turned his gaze towards Casey, who only nodded.

Silence followed the exchange. Ethan was looking at everyone nervously.

"Well. In any case, instead of pointless arguments, why don't you just thank my son for saving your daughter?" I finally said.

"Thank you." The mother said.

"Thanks." The father followed.

"What about that magic Ethan used? What was it Mr. Firegaze?" Casey asked.

Her parents looked at me expectantly. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I actually forgot we had to discuss it. I looked at Jacqueline for confirmation, and she nodded.

I was hoping she wouldn't.

After a few moments of hesitation, I finally spoke. It was time for Ethan to know who he is. "The magic he used was his gift, the Esteinn's gift. Allow me to demonstrate." I raised my hand, channeled my power through my palm and transferred it to a cup nearby, making it float, with a faint white glow below it.

"Levitation?" Philippe asked.

"Not exactly." I answered. I gently put down the cup. "I am a direct descendent of Richardus Esteinn, the first Esteinn. He named his followers The Esteinns, and he transferred his powers to his most loyal followers, who gave it to their own, and so on. My wife is only part Esteinn, as she is mix of a normal human and an Esteinn."

"Normal human? What sets you aside from normal humans?" Mrs. Alistairre asked.

"We can manipulate an area's gravity to an extent." Jac answered.

"That is true indeed." I affirmed. "But you may ask, how come we're never heard of?" I let a dramatic pause before I spoke again. I repeated what my father told me when I was a kid. "We were once living freely amongst the normal humans, we were the most powerful magic users as our gift gave us an edge. But soon enough, normals became frightened of us. And so they hunted us."

A flash of lightning that was seen through the window streaked across the sky, followed by the sound of thunder. Sure enough, it started raining.

"We were forced into hiding. Most of us were killed, few were able to hide. We are now scattered across Azeroth, our powers lying dormant inside our bodies. The next generation of Esteinns might not even know they have their gifts, as their parents desperately tried to forget who they are for the fear of their own safety."

After a few moments of uncertainty, Philippe finally spoke. "Why are you telling us this?" He asked.

I let a smile form in my lips. "You deserve the truth." I replied. "If you didn't know, it would be very possible that you jump to conclusions, and of course, you would start investigating, start asking around and in the blink of an eye, our existence is known."

"How do you know we won't spread the word about you?"

He said it. I let my smile turn to a smirk. "I didn't. But the moment you asked that question, I knew you wouldn't."

"Anyways, Father." Luke suddenly said. "How come you never told me about the gift? And how come I never saw you use it?"

I gave him an apologetic look. "I never use it frequently because it is risky. And I never told you until I was sure you were ready." I turned my attention to the Cliffinsons. "Although our existence is long thought to have ceased, our tales forgotten, history tends to repeat itself, which is why me and Jac sparingly use it. Very few know about us."

Philippe put his right fist on his left chest. "I, Marshall Philippe Cliffinson, swears to guard your secret for as long as I am alive. Expect my family to do the same. I swear it on the honor of my family."

"That settles it." I smiled, satisfied. "Anything else you'd want to know?"

"No. I think me and my family would leave. It looks like the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon." Philippe answered, looking outside through the window.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to have dinner with us?" Jacqueline asked with a smile.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but we would like to go before the streets get flooded." Philippe replied, smiling.

"Then allow me to escort you three out." I offered.

We walked towards the door, which led outside. Judy surprisingly created an umbrella from ice, which startled me as it appeared out of nowhere. She made a pretty large one as it fit all three of them. I waved them goodbye as they walked towards their home.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

 _ **Ethan Luke**_

I looked at the door where Casey and her family walked out of. Everything was a blur. A literal blur, not the usual everything-went-so-fast blur but the I-can-barely-remember-anything blur. It was as if I was really drunk - as if my brain just stopped recording everything that's happened in that moment. This power inside of me.

I looked at the bracelet that Casey gave me. A simple silver bracelet with my name, "Ethan Luke" on it. Beautiful, but every time I look at it, the scene from before just forces its way into my mind.

 _'Ah! Let me go!' Casey screamed as she thrashed around. She was being dragged out of the tents by hair, and she had a nasty wound on her arm. Anger quickly boiled inside me as she kept thrashing around._

 _One of the bandits started tearing at her dress, causing her to scream more._

And then the next thing I remember was the an intense pain on my shoulder, and the feeling of something warm running down through my arm and down to the ground. All of a sudden, the bandits were right in my face, and I was sure I was gonna die. But my father came and saved the day. I passed out as he was taking the bandits down though, so I missed a hell of a lot.

"It looks nice doesn't it?"

I held back a few curses and glared at my father, who was laughing.

"I'll help your mother prepare dinner." He finally said when he stopped laughing.

He kept chuckling as he walked towards the kitchen though.

Ethan sighed to himself and again, fixed his gaze on the bracelet.

Beautiful, yet with a history. An unpleasant one at that.

It's something I would prevent from happening again. I swear it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew. That is the Esteinn's gift. Control over gravity. Think of all the possibilities. Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review please, follow/favorite it if it deserves it.**


End file.
